The Wedding Singer
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: While performing at Conner and Krista's wedding. Trent notices a face in the crowd and sees that not everyone is having a good time. Will a friendly chat with a pretty girl turn into something more? You bet it does. TrentKira, various other pairings.


_Author's Note: Hey this is me with my second Power Rangers fic. I started this last weekend to help me with my writer's block. Anyway its a Trent/Kira fic, but there's plenty of other pairings that are mentioned in here. So anyway the premise of this, is ecentually a role reversal where Trent is the singer and Kira's..well you'll just have to read to find out. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to my friend JuseaPeterson for beta reading it, and encouraging me to post it. _

The Wedding Singer

It was a Saturday night and a wedding reception was under way. Conner McKnight one of the wealthiest teens in Reefside had married his long time girlfirend Krista. The two sat at the reception table as local singer Trent Mercer & his band performed for the audience.

_Desert loving in your eyes all the way_

_If I listen to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doenst know_

_How to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving you would be easy if your colors were like my dreams_

_Red, gold and green_

_Red, gold and green_

Conner leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"He's pretty good. I havent heard this song in a while." Krista said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why he's singing it though." admitted Conner.

_Didnt hear your wicked words every day_

_And you use to sound so sweet I heard you say_

_That my love was an addiction_

_When we cling our love is strong_

_When you go your gone forever_

_You string along_

_You string along_

_Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,  
you come and go, you come and go.  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream,  
red gold and green, red gold and green._

_Every day is like survival_

_Your my lover not my rival_

_Every day is like survival_

_Your my lover not my rival_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesnt know_

_How to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,  
you come and go, you come and go.  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream,  
red gold and green, red gold and green.

The audience applauded when the song came to an end. Trent took off his guitar before thanking the audience and telling them they were taking a break. He got off the stage and went to get a drink. As he walked across the floor he made his way up to a young blonde server that was carrying a tray of drinks.

"You have any water?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she said setting down the plate and poured him a glass of water and offered it to him.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem, that was an intrestring song you played." she said.

"Yeah, kind of spur of the moment." he said before taking a sip.

Trent looked back at her from the corner of his eye. She was a young woman close to his own age, she had fair skin and hair that fell in wavy tresses. But probably the thing that drew him most was her chocolate colored eyes, they were simular to his own. A smiled formed in the corner of his mouth as he sipped on his glass. The young girl looked up at him from the corner of her eye and smiled back.

"I'm Trent Mercer, what's your name?"

"Kira Ford." she answered.

"Its nice to meet you." he said.

"You too." she said.

The audience cheering brought them back to reality. They saw that his band was getting back on stage.

"Well I'll talk to you later." he smiled.

"OK." she smiled back.

The two went thier seperate ways as Trent ran back onto the stage.

"Hey thanks for making us a part of your evening. I'm Trent Mercer and we're The Revolvers. We're perform one more song for you and then we're out. We hope you enjoyed yourselves this evening and on behalf of the band. We just wanted to say thanks for making us your entertainment choice." he said before strumming his guitar.

Couples came together on the dance floor in front of the band, as they played a slow song. Conner and his wife Krista walked out to the middle of the floor. Others made thier way out there Merrick and Shaila stand a short distance away from the bride and groom. Wes and his wife Jen are a little to the right of them followed by Tommy and Kimberly along with Leo and Kendrix. Zhane and Karone are towards the back. Andros and his wife Ashley are somewhere in the middle. Mack and his girlfriend Rose are somewhere in the middle, not too far from them are Will & Ronny. Tori and Blake are right next to them. Bridge and Syd were slow dancing not too far holding each other in tender embrace. And on the other side of them was Sky and Z. Carter and Dana are beside them. Chad and Marina (in human form) are somewhere close to them. Jack and Ali were enjoying themselves and Trip and Katie are dancing close by with his head buried in her chest, not by choice but he wasnt about to say otherwise. Chip and Vida were enjoying the evening as were Nick and Madison. Rocky was dancing with his friend Kat. And Billy and Trini were dancing together. As Trent continued singing, from the corner of his eye he saw Kira standing there somberly. He knew she wanted to be a part of it, he could tell from the look of sadness in her eyes. Kira turned and started picking up plates and retreated across the back of the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Trent sighed and continued performing.

A while later, when the band was done Trent went out on the backstep to get some fresh air. As he stood on the back step he heard the rattle of metal, he looked down and saw Kira throwing trash away.

"Oh it's you." he said.

"Yeah. Sorry didnt mean to scare you." she said.

"No, its ok. You didnt scare me." he said.

"You were pretty good tonight." she told him.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"I use to be a singer as well." she said.

"Really?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"My debut album bombed big time. I had to pay back everything." she said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he told her.

"Its all right. My manager really screwed me over though." she said sitting down next to him on the step

"No its not. No one should have to go through that." he said placing his hand over hers.

"Unless your Kevin Federline." he joked.

Kira laughed, a big smile came to her face. Trent smiled and laughed with her.

"That was good, I needed that." she said.

The dark haired boy smiled at her.

"So um, where are you guys staying at?" she asked blushingly. The young woman brushed back her hair absent mindedly.

"Um, heh, Actually we're staying at a hotel for the night." he answered.

"You wanna got some coffee or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll just let my band know ok?"

"OK, I'll be getting off work in a few minutes." she said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." he smiled.

"Yeah, well I better get back inside." she said going to excuse herself.

"Yeah me too." he said getting up.

The two opened the back door and went back in. Sometime later the two are seen talking and laughing in a corner cafe over a cup of joe. And while we cant hear what their saying, they seem to be enjoying each other's company. They stand in the city square a while later they watched a news report on the giant screen TV that was part of a skyscraper. They each had an ice cream cone in hand as they watched the report. A while later they arrived at the steps of Kira's apartment.

"You wanna come inside?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he said.

"Great." she said unlocking the door.

They walked up a flight of stairs and stood outside Kira's door, taking out her key she unlocked it and opened the door.

"After you." she said.

"Thanks." he said.

Inside was a quaint little apartment filled a large couch and some furaniture. They walked across the den and over to her bedroom door which suprised him quite a bit, she just smiled at him and opened the door.

"Come on." she said ushering him in.

Inside the bedroom was a large queen sized bed. Walking over to the corner of the room, Kira pulled a red and white electric guitar from out of its hiding place.

"A Gibson Flying V, nice. Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"My uncle gave it to me as a gift a long time ago." she said.

"That's really cool. You mind if I hold it?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Kira handed him the red and white V.

Gently he held the guitar in his hand like a long lost treasure. He studied it from all angle gently handling it, careful not to break her guitar.

"You know, I wanted one of these growing up. My parents never had the money to buy me one. It really is a thing of beauty." he said.

"Yeah, its my most prized possession. My uncle gave it to me before he died. I dont know what I'd do if anything happened to it." she said.

"You've taken real good care of it. Doesnt look like its been played much." he said.

"It hasn't." she said.

Trent gave her a look from behind the guitar as if she just said the most ignorant thing imaginable.

"Well, what's the point of having it if you dont play it?" he asked, a smile crept on his face.

"I play it...just on special occasions." she said reaching for it.

"Yeah but then its just collecting dust." He jokingly pulled it away from her.

Kira went to grab it, he pulled the guitar behind his back.

"That's like buying a car and never driving it." he added.

"Give that back." she smiled.

"Why should I?" he joked.

"Because you'll be in trouble if you dont." she joked lunging at the guitar. He turned to the side and evaded her grip.

"Should I be afraid?" he joked.

"Be very afraid." she quipped as she continued lunging for the guitar.

He jumped out of her reach and ran to the side of the bedroom.

"Trent give that back!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep it for myself!" he teased.

"Darn it Trent!" He jumped back and sideways across the floor with a smile, Kira was becoming annoyed at his antics.

"I'm serious Trent, give that back now!" she said.

He slipped out of her grasp again, flipped the guitar around and played a classic rock rift. Which further infuriated the blonde, he tucked it behind his back again retreating into a small corner in the wall. Kira then pounced and pinned him to the wall. Satisfied in trapping him thier eyes locked, since the first time this evening. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, Trent's chest rose and fell as he gazed at her. Kira was starting to get the same feeling. She could feel herself starting to heat up. They smiled at each other, Trent dropped the guitar from behind him. Kira's found herself with her hands on his chest. He lowered his head looking at her fully and subconciously felt his arms around her waist. They fell into each other's eyes and soon thier delved into thier first kiss. They pressed thier lips against one another as Kira put her hands around his neck. He drew her in closer as they gave into each other and surrendered completely in that moment. They felt thier warm breath against each other's cheeks as thier tounge did backflips in thier mouths. They pulled away and leaned against the other's brow.

"That was really something." Kira spoke.

"Yeah, wanna go another round?" Trent asked.

She raised her head and pressed her lips softly against his before pulling away. He gently kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Kira put her hands behind his back and pulled him closer to her as she rested her head in his chest. A smile came to his face as he held her in his arms. Kira hugged him wanting to be as close to him as possible, he responded by pulling her even closer.

"I love you Trent."

"I love me too." he joked.

Kira smiled and laughed with her head still buried in his chest. She kissed his cheek and rested her head over his head. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and held her in his embrace.

_AN: I've always been a fan of Trent/Kira. Finally got around to posting one. So anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. and I hope it was to everyone's likeing. I realize that Trent/Kira isnt as popular pairing as others, and to be honest I think its a crying shame that people dont give him any love. He's an awesome Ranger in my opinion. There really should be more Trent/Kira fics on here. Thanks again to my friend Jusea and to everyone that took the time to read this fic. Be on the lookout for more works by me. _

_The White Avalanche Ranger_

_Please review. _


End file.
